memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Evans
Charles "Charlie" Evans was a Human male civilian who lived during the 23rd and 24th centuries. He was empowered with a range of extraordinary abilities, given to him by a non-corporeal species known as the Thasians. Having been raised by them during his childhood, there were gaps in Evans' knowledge, and he demonstrated great immaturity on a number of occasions . Ultimately, he desired to return to home, back to Earth and back to humanity, but unfortunately his abilities make that impossible . Biography Early life thumb|Three-year-old Evans is discovered by the Thasians. Charles Evans was born in 2249. When he was three-years-old, Evans joined his parents aboard their research vessel. Shortly after, the research vessel crashed on the planet Thasus and Evans was the sole survivor. The lone Evans was discovered by the planet's inhabitants, the non-corporeal Thasians, and they granted him a wide array of powers so that he could survive on their inhospitable homeworld. Although they were able to restrain him temporarily, they were unable or unwilling to remove his powers. Evans' powers included: * Telepathy * Telekinesis * The ability to make matter vanish, to create matter, and to rearrange the structure of matter * The ability to influence the operation of mechanical devices * The ability to alter the physiology of living beings and to influence their mental processess * An extremely long life-span Aboard the Antares With the powers granted to him by the Thasians, Evans was able to survive for the next fourteen years, when he was discovered by Captain Ramart and the crew of the Federation survey ship Antares. Once aboard the Antares, Ramart arranged for a rendezvous with the which would take Evans the rest of the way to Colony 5 so that he could be reunited with his closest surviving relatives. Being a seventeen-year-old boy with very little experience of interacting with his fellow Human beings, Evans sought to be liked by the Antares crew, which initially worked as he was praised for his engineering knowledge, but they quickly became angry with him when he didn't say or do the right things. This led him to use his psionic powers to take over the Antares and her crew. Aboard the Enterprise [[file:Evans and Rand.jpg|thumb|Charlie Evans aboard the Enterprise, using his powers to make Yeoman Rand disappear.]] Aboard the Enterprise, Evans was questioned on how he survived by Science Officer Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy. He claimed to have learned to speak by talking to the computer banks of his crashed ship and lived off of the food concentrates that survived the crash. However, both Spock and McCoy debated this as the food concentrates couldn't have lasted longer than a year, with Spock contending that his survival could only be put down to proving the existence of Thasians. Evans displayed his remarkable immaturity as he interacted with the crew of the Enterprise. He worked to be liked by the crew as much as he had the Antares crew, asking to see the ship's "rule book" to avoid angering the Enterprise crew and playing card tricks in the recreation room, which were taught to him by Doctor McCoy. However, when someone upstaged him, ignored him or seemingly be laughing at him, Evans would use his powers to extract revenge, such as causing Nyota Uhura to lose her voice when she started singing, drawing attention away from him in the process. The biggest concern came when he fell in love with Yeoman Janice Rand. His attempts to woo the older woman came to the attention of Captain Kirk who assumed a fatherly role with the young man, attempted to teach him more about social interactions and a visit to the ship's gymnasium to attempt to work off his stresses and strains. However, Evans powers were truly revealed when Kirk one a wrestling match between the two and Evans made Crewman Sam Fuller disappear In the "Charlie's Law" novelization, this character was identified as Sam Ellis.. When Captain Ramart attempted to warn the Enterprise about Evans' true nature, contact was suddenly lost with the transport ship and it was soon discovered to have been destroyed. At the time, Evans claimed that the Antares wasn't "very well constructed", but it soon came to light that Evans had used his powers to remove a baffle plate on the ship's Nerst generator. Evans rationalized the act by stating, "It would've blown up anyway. Well, they weren't nice to me! They wanted to get rid of me! They don't know!" thumb|left|Charlie Evans is restrained by the Thasians. Taking control of the Enterprise, Kirk hypothesized that Evans might be a Thasian, but McCoy challenged this, stating that medical scans had confirmed he was Human. Believing that Evans had overextended himself in controlling a starship, Kirk had his crew activated every piece of equipment on the ship to completely overwhelm Evans and take back control. Having discovered that Evans had escaped from Thasus, the Thasians caught up to the Enterprise prior to its arrival at Colony 5. Claiming that it was impossible for him to live a normal life with his own people, they transported Evans aboard their vessel and departed. As they left, the Thasians returned all the people that had been "vanished" by Evans, including Yeoman Rand and Crewman Fuller . Life on Thasus Following his return to Thasus, Evans lived under the watchful eye of the Thasians for over a century, revealing another power given to him by his non-corporeal "caretakers": a surpressed aging process. In 2371, the Thasians completely disappeared from their homeworld altogether, and were either unable or unwilling to take Evans with them. With some lingering doubt about whether he was ready to return to Humanity following the Antares incident, the lonely Evans found his only solace in talking to an imaginary version of himself. With Evans' extraordinary powers, his imaginary friend became all-too real, looking completely identical too Evans, but with a different, more malevolent temprament. This malevolent duplicate also possessed the same abilities as Evans, indeed, the powers drew from the same souce as Evans himself, which weakened both of them when either used their powers. Second chances thumb|Charlie Evans battles [[Omega Squad and the Eldorado s crew.]] In 2373, the Federation prospector Eldorado visited Thasus. Feeling that he was finally able to control his powers and go home to be with his own kind, Evans stowed away aboard the Eldorado. He was quickly discovered by Captain Pilar Ana and her crew who, like the crew of the Antares a century earlier, contacted Starfleet and arranged for a runabout to rendezvous with them and take Evans back to Earth. Although Evans had refrained from using his powers upon boarding the Eldorado, the dual nature of his existence had an unforseen affect on the prospector's antimatter containment field which heavily damaged the ship. In order to prevent the death's of Ana and her crew, Evans transported them to a pocket dimension to keep them safe until help could arrive. That help arrived soon after in the form of Ensign Li and Omega Squad aboard the runabout. Rescued from the wreckage of the Eldorado, Evans claimed to have no memories of how he arrived aboard the prospector or had any knowledge of the whereabouts of the crew, suggesting that they had left using the life pods. When Cadet Matthew Decker tried to confirm his theory, Evans used his powers to alter his perception and confirm his lie. As aboard the Eldorado, the use of his powers started to cause a degradation in the runabout's antimatter containment field. The degradation continued to grow worse as Evans used his powers to turn Ensign Li to crystal as she was about to expose him after studying the Enterprise logs. When Betazoid Edam Astrun was able to pick up Li's memories, Omega Squad rounded on Evans. The darker side of his nature started to lash out at the cadets, but the good side, realizing that the containment field had collapsed, transported them all to the pocket universe to protect them. thumb|left|[[Cadet T'Priell connects with Charlie Evans.]] In the pocket universe, Omega Squad joined with the Eldorado s crew in attempting to weaken Evans and subduing him. Cadet Decker's plan was for Astrun to be telepathically weaking him while the others physically attacked. Cadet T'Priell sensed there was something deeper at work and was the first to realize that Evans had two different sides to himself, constantly battling and weakening each other. By invoking the destruction of the Antares and the deaths of her crew, T'Priell managed to get through to the good side of Evans' nature, weaking his malevolent duplicate, and he sent the Squad and the Eldorado s crew out of the pocket universe and to the surface of Thasus. Evans himself realized that he was not ready to return to his own people and remained in the pocket universe, constantly battling with the darker side of his nature. Legacy Evans encounter with the Enterprise was memorable for several members of the crew, including Hikaru Sulu. In 2271, Sulu was talking to Pavel Chekov about the disassociation he felt on Earth and the trouble he had relating his experiences on the Enterprise to his family, stating: "How do I tell them about beings like Trelane, or Charlie Evans? How do I tell them that they world they knew vanished out of existence, and was replaced by a timeline where Hitler won World War Two? " Appendices Notes and references External links * * Category:Humans